Azufre Revuelto con Miel
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Valka podía ser su dueña. Pero de ella, Cloudjumper nunca obtendría lo suficiente. Para eso estaba Ruffnut. (Lemon; Humana/Dragón; Infidelidad).


"**Azufre Revuelto con Miel."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>How To Train Your Dragon 1 & 2.

**Pareja: **Valka/Cloudjumper (de fondo), Ruffnut/Cloudjumper.

**Rating: **Mature. Lemon.

**Sinopsis: **Valka podía ser su dueña. Pero de ella, Cloudjumper _nunca_ obtendría lo suficiente. Para eso estaba Ruffnut.

**Dedicatoria:** A todas (os) los que les guste esta pareja n.n.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

"_Se siente tan bien todo lo que hice mal._

_Y contigo, nunca es suficiente_."

-Shakira.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p>Desafiar era un pasatiempo para ella.<p>

Sin embargo, en el pasado, Ruffnut había sabido cuando parar, cuando colocar un límite a su hambre por lo prohibido.

Cloudjumper borraba los límites, anublaba su juicio. Cualquier freno que Ruffnut podría aplicar a sus ansías, desaparecía, cuando se encontraban a solas.

"Es humillante." Sus puños siempre yacían indecisos entre golpear los músculos escamosos, o arañarlos en pasión. "En público eres de ella, y no puedo hacer nada—_Demonios_—no pares." Su ira se mezclaba con el gozo de ser rodeaba por las alas de su amante. Era casi imposible permanecer enojada, puesto que cada momento compartido era una verdadera bendición. Ruffnut siempre tenía que decidir, entre desperdiciar su tiempo juntos en reproches, o aprovecharlo al máximo.

Aunque después, mucho, mucho después, un sabor amargo permaneciera en su paladar…

Los gruñidos ferales del dragón se limitaban en lo que comunicaban, pero el deseo vibrando en sus redondos ojos amarillos lo delataban. Cloudjumper acostumbraba inhalar la piel de Ruffnut con gula, las puntas de sus dientes frontales remarcando la textura blanca, en el proceso. Era un ritual electrizante. Provocador.

Un tortura.

Y entre la sensualidad del acto, como siempre, Ruffnut dejaba ir de sus últimas reservas.

Valka podía ser la perfecta domadora, frente a la luz de la dura realidad. Podían ser sus manos las que hicieran bailar a Cloudjumper ante el ojo público, pero en la penumbra de la vegetación que los rodeaba, eran los dedos de Ruffnut a los que Cloudjumper se doblegaba. Había actos que la vikinga dudaba que el dragón compartiera con Valka. Cloudjumper no podía deslizar su cuerno superior entre las piernas de la adulta mujer, buscando por extraer gemidos de su amante, _no_ podía—¿Cómo lo permitiría la grandiosa Jefa de Berk? Era degradante empujar tu cuerpo hacia el apéndice, con tanta desesperación, como ahora Ruffnut proseguía. Valka nunca se rebajaría a tal nivel.

Valka nunca se rendiría al placer neto de montar aquel medio de fricción, perdida en la entrega de sus emociones. Valka era fría. Serena. Inmutable.

Sus jugos seguramente, no podían ser recogidos con tan precioso y atento trato, como Cloudjumper recogía los suyos, su tersa lengua partiendo los dobleces de carne pulsante de su sexo. No podía ser. Ruffnut era la única que disfrutaba de esta pecaminosa técnica.

Sólo con Ruffnut, Cloudjumper se portaba… mal.

Valka nunca se atrevería a desafiar a posibles mirones, mientras su cuerpo era arrematado contra la arena de la playa. Valka era demasiado perfecta para postrarse de rodillas. Y afortunadamente, Ruffnut era tan vulgar, como Valka era discreta.

Sus jadeos se confundían con el sonido de las olas, pero sus alaridos no. Sus chillidos rompían con la tranquilidad de la noche, y cuando su pequeño cuerpo botaba ante el impacto de sus núcleos, risitas la poseían ante el espectáculo tan cínico.

Valka podía ser su dueña. Pero de ella, Cloudjumper _nunca_ obtendría lo suficiente.

Esta solía ser la parte donde Cloudjumper se le echaba encima por completo, culminando en su clímax, alas clavadas alrededor de la rubia.

Sin embargo, esta noche, algo cambió.

Cloudjumper, siempre el que se reservaba su derecho al silencio durante sus encuentros, la sorprendió.

_"La ley humana no debería mezclarse con la naturaleza de amar de un dragón." _

De un momento a otro se miró en una posición diferente, las puntas de las alas de Cloudjumper levantándola en los aires, mientras sus muñecas eran sujetadas. Con su vientre rebozando, ocupado por la magnitud de su amante, Ruffnut intentó rebelarse de tan vulnerable posición, sintiéndose confusa por el cambio de ritmo.

_"En la humillación que sientes, deberías encontrar reconciliación."_

Una embestida, que la sacudió en el precario firmamento, le siguió. Se rehúso a ser recíproca, manteniéndose en silencio. Si a Cloud, por fin, le daba la gana compartir lo que pensaba, eso no quería decir que Ruffnut quisiera escucharlo.

Un gorgojo resopló su hombro y cuello, a consecuencia. Las embestidas se detuvieron. Ruffnut gruñó. Intentó de nuevo, liberarse. Lo que ganó fue ser girada a su lado opuesto, su rostro chocando con la mirada del dragón. Cuando la rubia trató de evadir su atención, otro resoplido desaprobador chifló fuera del hocico rojizo.

"… _reconciliación sobre el hecho de que los dragones aman… de diferentes maneras_."

Ruffnut cerró sus ojos. _–No. No lo hagas ahora, X_.

"_No hay lugares para ti o para ella. Ustedes dos… simplemente existen en mí, me poseen y lo he aceptado_."

Ruffnut mostró sus dientes en respingo. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué dice Valka de esta maravillosa pieza de sabiduría?"

"¿_Crees que ella no vive dividida?" _Una pregunta contraatacó de vuelta. "_Su corazón siempre ha estado partido en dos_."

Ruffnut comprendió, recordando a Stoick. Aun así, el coraje que brotó en su interior esta vez, fue tan potente que no se lo pudo aguantar. "¡Ex-Existe la fide-fidelidad! _Aun_ siendo dragón. No me vengas con pretextos—¡Aaaaah!" La finalidad de su placer tormentoso tocó su cresta, y todo su ser se estremeció. –_Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, ¡maldito_! Porque a pesar de todo, sólo Cloudjumper le escurría torrentes tan deliciosos de éxtasis de su alma y carne viva.

Con su enorme rostro clavado en el pecho de la humana, fue como el dragón culminó, como de costumbre. Puesto, que escuchar el palpitar de su corazón diminuto era algo que Cloudjumper aclamaba necesitar. Pero, ahora, la intimidad de su abrazo fue demasiado para Ruff. Cuando volvió a luchar, sus muñecas fueron liberadas, pero Cloud no le permitió caer duramente a la arena, amortiguándola con una de sus alas.

Jadeando los últimos rastros de su orgasmo, la chica observó las estrellas. No había luna esta noche. Permaneció en silencio un rato, acurrucando su cuerpo lejos de la criatura acompañante. Hizo algo, que raramente, le gustaba hacer: pensar detenidamente.

"Ustedes los dragones pueden aclamar poder amar a una docena de personas al mismo tiempo, pero ha sido comprobado de que pueden escoger a una sola para toda la vida." Desnuda, se levantó, sin molestarse en sacudir la arena de su piel. Miró a Cloud, quien también se reincorporaba, aunque más lentamente. "Deja de ser un cobarde y haz lo mismo: Escoge." Y entonces, lo más doloroso que pudo llegar a decidir, arribó entre los dos, un abismo que podría destruirlos. "Porque la próxima vez, sólo te aceptaré si eres mío, Cloud. Completa, y únicamente, mío."

Cloudjumper lució vencido ante el ultimátum, pero asintió. Se guardó sus palabras, y la dejó ir, cuando la rubia comenzó a vestirse.

Ruffnut no quería abandonarlo. En verdad, no deseaba perderlo. Pero, había llegado al punto donde lo quería todo, o nada.

Quería el sentido de unidad de Hiccup y Toothless, algo de su inquebrantable conexión. Quería un poco del dulce flirteo que Eret compartía con Stormfly, ante todos y a la luz día. Quería saber lo que se sentía caer dormida en los brazos de tu ser amado, después de tantos tarros de ale, como su hermano tenía la fortuna de conocer, a los brazos de Snotlout.

Y más importante que todo… quería _ganarle_ a Valka.

Compartir ya no era una opción.

Y si Cloudjumper no hacía la elección correcta…

Con una sonrisa que habló de futura batalla, Ruffnut se abrazó a sí misma, mientras caminaba de regreso a su choza.

Entonces, como estaba ya en su naturaleza de Thorston: desafiar, sería el próximo paso. Desafiaría a la Jefa frente a todo el pueblo por el derecho de pelear por Cloudjumper, justo como la ley vikinga determinaba.

Y ganaría.

Porque Valka no tenía el aguante para amar y sostener a alguien como Cloudjumper. No había otro cuerpo, otra alma, otro espíritu—más que los combinados en Ruffnut.

Para amarlo, no había otra más que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

**¿Fin…?**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> No sé qué pensar sobre cómo me quedó esta historia. No estoy segura si me gustó o no XD.


End file.
